


Tell-Tale Heart

by geoffrays_father



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mutual Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Rabbits, SanUso, The Thousand Sunny, brief implied zolu, nami is there but not enough for a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffrays_father/pseuds/geoffrays_father
Summary: Sanji is huge on romance and is good at it, not so much at having genuine feelings for someone.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Tell-Tale Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely gay and hyped up when writing this oh my god tell tale heart AND rabbits i know no bounds.

Sanji was huge on romance. It was a well known thing, the way he cooed after women and planned elaborate showcases of affection. Every meal he made, every drink he made, adorned with hearts.

They truly were there if you looked, he would hide them in the layers of fruit when making some elaborate afternoon snack for Nami or Robin. On cold nights when making hot drinks for the crew he would cut marshmallows into hearts or draw small ones out of bitter chocolate on the platters for Robin's coffee or Zoro's tea.

At dinner he cut them into the skins of potatoes and meat, just barely, just enough that he knew they were there, enough that if someone _were_ to notice them as they ate they would feel special or noticed, that's all Sanji strived to achieve, he would even add them to the dots of his i's when recording recipes or writing notes.

When he was alone with Usopp he would trace hearts with his finger over each of his scars, but he would never admit to doing it, he was _huge_ on romance but not so big on acting on his genuine feelings for someone.

Of course, he still treated the sniper with the same amount of affection as the rest of the crew, anything less would be suspicious, anything more would probably kill him.

"Saaanji, could you turn a little bit to the left? I wanna get the eye side of your face too."

Sanji was drawn back to his current task, he was cooking lunch and Usopp had asked to sit with him today, having finished all his chores and tinkering with his slingshot already. And of course he had chosen to draw Sanji cooking...again. The past few days he's been asking to draw him, and drawing him without asking, and gifting him drawings. It was a lot of art, well, at least it wasn't rabbits.

"Yeah, got it." With a swift move he shifted all his supplies a few degrees on the counter top and turned to face the long-nose. "This better?"

"Mmmmm...Yep! Thank you!" Usopp smiled and went back to sketching.

Sanji grinned and flicked the ash from his cigarette. The vegetables had finished being chopped, bread crusts had been sliced off and blended into a breading for later use and everything was getting up to temperature or cooking. He could start cleaning up after his smoke break.

He pulled up a stool, leaning on his fist against the counter and lazily traced shapes in the wood with his other hand. Peeking another glance at Usopp he saw him getting out his watercolours and spoke up. "Been awhile since you used those."

"Has it really?" Usopp looked over, surprised.

"Yeah, last time was when you drew those weird plants on some winter island."

"For real?! No that can't be right I'm sure it was when I studied Zoro training."

"You could always flip through your book and check." He didn't need the confirmation, Sanji knew for a fact the watercolours only came out for works that Usopp wanted to remember, he could always see Zoro training, it wasn't special.

The noise of the book dropping to the counter and paper flipping as Usopp checked. Flip, flip, pause for a minute to admire the sketches of Merry(the first watercolours in the book), flip, flip, flip, winter island tab. Sanji didn't have to look, he's seen him do this exact flip through a myriad of times

More flipping, then the closing of the book and a huff. "Damn, it has been a while then."

Sanji chuckled, letting out a cloud of smoke as he did. He heard the sound of sketching again.

-

  
  


-

"Nami-san!♡ I've brought you your stunning meal fit for your stunning beauty! I've poured every ounce of love into it for you." 

"Every ounce? My, how generous! Thank you Sanji."

"Of course!" Sanji twirled away after he had set down her food and drink, a heart shaped sandwich with fruit on the side and a smoothie. 

He spun until he reached the banister and looked down at Luffy, Brook and Chopper. He had already given them their food, a first in some time, but he hadn't wanted them pestering him as he cleaned so he had fed them early.

Robin and Franky were eating below deck, a pass only given because Sanji respected them enough to know they would deal with their dishes after eating, and Usopp was still in the kitchen drawing and picking at the vegetables Sanji had given him before going out to bring everyone their food.

All that was left was feeding Zoro, thinking about it like that felt like he was a wild animal in a cage, which if you think about it, he was.

As he climbed up to the gym he could hear the clanking of metal on wood and an angry curse. It was probably better to not engage just this once.

"Oi, lunch." That was it, he quickly placed the food inside the room and shut the trapdoor before descending and making his way back to the kitchen.

-

  
  


-

"Usopp, you done with your vegetables yet?" No answer as he shut the door. "Usopp?" Did he leave? Sanji had wanted to chat with him as they ate.

"Captain Usopp? Sniper King? Long-nose? Usopp the Great?" He called out with each of the lame names the man answered to and sighed, his stuff was still here, oh and so was his plate of vegetables. It had barely been touched.

Frowning, Sanji made his way over and sat in the stool Usopp had been in. Resting his forehead against the counter he grabbed at a piece of celery and began munching on it. It was just a snack anyways, he had waited to give Usopp his actual lunch until he had gotten back so they could eat together, he wouldn't miss one piece of celery.

He sat up and looked around the counter, the tea cup was on its side, Usopp had probably spilled it and moved his book out of the way so fast that it got on him instead.

Oh the book! Sanji turned his head and looked in its direction, Usopp had given him permission to flip through it whenever and since there wasn't anything else to do he figured he would finally take him up on the offer and grabbed it.

It was open to the pages he had been working on earlier, a shot of the kitchen caught his eye first, it was just a clean sketch except for the food Sanji had put out while prepping to cook, which were coloured with pencil crayon. Even without colour, he could see Usopp had captured the warm light bathing the room.

Next was a sketch of Sanji blending smoothies. Then one of him arranging food on a plate, a coloured one of Sanji washing dishes with a pink tint on his face done with pencil crayon over watercolour. Had he been flushed then? Another one of him staring heavy lidded in admiration. Usopp had seen that?

The next one was on the opposite page, it was fully done in watercolour, a close up of Sanji laughing, smoke curling around his head, hand loosely holding a cigarette. The smoke curled off into a heart, his face was tinted, though Sanji was positive he had not been blushing at that point in time. The background faded from light to dark as it got further from him and the edges of the page were covered in scribbles of pen. 

In the corner his name was written, heart as the dot of the i, just as Sanji did, and it was underlined and dated. Sanji felt his face heat up, in empty spaces there were doodles of him and Usopp holding hands and chatting.

"Wonderful art as always." Sanji put the book back and stood. He took the tea cup and carried it over to the sink to clean it, should he make another tea for when Usopp gets back? How long has it been anyways?

He didn't have to wait long, as he was filling up the kettle the door opened and Usopp stepped inside, no longer in his overalls but a t-shirt and shorts. So he _had_ been right about the tea.

"Oh Sanji you're back!" Usopp smiled as he noticed the cook and sped up, leaning against the counter to greet him. "Sorry for leaving food unattended. I was putting away my colours and spilled my drink and I know you've said not to let anything seep into the counter so I got up to clean it but it got on me while I was sopping it up with a cloth and I had to go change and- Oh I'm talking a lot aren't I?" His eyes briefly flashed over at the open book.

"You are talking a lot, yes. I thank you for cleaning up your mess." Sanji turned to place the kettle on the element before going to get their lunch. "How long were you gone for though? You didn't eat your vegetables, thought you up and disintegrated." He laughed a bit as he placed the grilled fish in front of Usopp. The book was closed now.

"Oh thank you, not long I was having trouble finding a shirt sorry."

"You could've just come back without a shirt I wouldn't have minded." He took another celery stick off Usopp's plate.

Usopp sputtered and Sanji turned to him before widening his eyes. "I- I mean like, like you know like... I mean, like I was done cooking you'd be fine!"

**Ba dum.**

Usopp giggled and leaned toward him, propping himself up with one hand terribly close to Sanji's leg. "What so you wanna see me shirtless? Mhm very interesting Mr. Cook."

**Ba dum ba dum.**

"Buzz off moron, I only said I wouldn't have minded!"

"Sounds a lot like 'Oh Usopp, please show me the 12 pack you gained defeating 15 navy fleets!'"

**Ba dum ba dum ba dum.**

"Haha, very funny." Sanji reached out and pushed Usopp's goggles down. "When would you have defeated 15 fleets, you're always goofing off outside."

"You wound me, Sanji."

"I merely bring you back to reality, sniper."

**_Ba dum ba dum ba dum._ **

The kettle whistled and Sanji got up to deal with it. Grateful for the chance to get away, his heart was beating louder and louder, it was just the same banter they always had. Why was it messing with him more than usual? Could Usopp hear it?

"So, uh, Sanji I wanted to ask if I could uh paint you."

Sanji turned as he stirred honey into his own tea. "You already do that you don't have to ask"

"Yeah, yeah I know! but..no like, can I paint you for real. With the posing and scenery and everything, not just candid stuff."

"Well I guess so, I have a while before I have to do anything else in here, but why me? I don't think I'm the most interesting thing on this ship." He laughed to himself and made his way back to Usopp, handing him his new tea.

"It's not about being interesting-"

"Wow, thanks Usopp."

"Not like that you ass! Shut up, I mean it's not about being pretty or interesting it's just that I want to paint you."

Pretty? Sanji perked up. "Pretty?"

"Hm?"

"You said it's not about being pretty or interesting."

"Oh did I? That's crazy...But also true it doesn't matter you could be super ugly and I'd still want to paint you, not because of being ugly but because you're, well, you."

It took a minute to process the word vomit that was said before Sanji tightened his grip on his cup and turned to hide behind his bangs.

_Oh._

_OH!_

"Sanji?"

"You…"

Usopp set down his cup and leaned back to catch a glimpse of Sanji's face. "I?"

"You...you- you're so…"

Usopp liked him _back._ He _likes_ him. The watercolour should have been a dead give away- Was that why he had closed the book? Sanji should ask right? He definitely should say something. Could Usopp tell that Sanji liked _him?_ The beating of his heart was louder than cannon fire.

"Sanji are you alright?" Usopp placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped when Sanji whipped back to face him. His face was flushed and his eyes looked to be sparkling. His expression wasn't one Usopp was familiar with. Desperation?

"Can you hear it?" Please.

Usopp titled his head in confusion.

Sanji asked again. "Can you hear it? Is it as loud as I think or am I going crazy." _Please._

"Sanji you're acting a little...no this is pretty normal for you around Nami actually-"

**_BA DUM!_ **

Usopp flushed and teetered on the stool. He looked alert like a rabbit waiting for a predator, or human, to take that final step before bolting, Sanji wasn't sure if he could handle giving chase.

Hands fidgeted as the two stared in silence. One set itching to reach out and grab the other. One itching to push off and run out the door. The heavily scarred pair picked at the splintering wood of the stool, they seemed to have more and more scar tissue than skin with every passing day and it was worrying to the cook.

The other pair, fresh, clean, practically unblemished aside from a hardly noticeable scar on the right thumb. They played with the box of cigarettes placed on the counter, sliding each dart in and out, the habit worried the sniper.

Two hearts thumped with the adrenaline of being found, hidden away yet still so loud to those that hid them. Their beating being the only sounds heard, both men wondering if it was their own heart or the others they were hearing, until Usopp spoke up.

"I think I can hear it."

The rabbit was caught in a snare and conceded to its defeat.

Sanji felt sick and wanted to run. He wasn't good with returned feelings, he was more adept with flirty romantics that would never lead anywhere. His secret had been found out and it was scary.

He dropped the cigarette he was currently fiddling with and ran a hand through his hair, lifting up the bang and revealing his left eye in the process. "And-and, and, how does that- God, how does that make you feel?" the voice that came out was not one Sanji was used to hearing, it was shaky and uncertain, definitely not one that won anyone's hearts over.

"I feel like you already know the answer."

"If you couldn't tell I'm having a hard time accepting it right now Usopp can you just, just say it?" Sanji cringed at how whiny he had sounded, then gasped when he felt the burning hot touch of Usopp untangling his fingers from his hair, letting it flop back over his face. When did he get closer? The touch deepened the flush on his face.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You're supposed to be the love cook, a little reciprocation shouldn't jostle you so bad." That hot touch moved to hold Sanji's face, it burned and he felt like another second of it would kill him, but he welcomed it, he keened into the sensation.

"I feel relieved that you feel like this." A pause as Usopp's eyes flicked around taking in the details of Sanji's face. The dilated pupil, the heat still spreading across his cheeks. "I was...well I was actually going to confess how I felt today but chickened out and just drew you instead. I'm sure you saw them." He gestured at his book beside them.

Sanji sighed and nodded. "They were pretty, I think you exaggerated with the blush though."

Usopp grinned and started up again. "The Great Artist Usopp never strays from the set details! You were blushing up a storm man!"

"I doubt it, why would I be blushing while washing dishes?"

Usopp took a moment to think. "That soap lady! That lady you fought at Enies Lobby! Yeah, yeah you probably saw the bubbles and thought 'everything reminds me of her' and started acting up."

Sanji laughed at that, eyes shut, mouth wide, a happy, unstressed laugh. "That's so stupid oh my god, if that was a thing I don't think I'd be able to go anywhere with soap."

"Hey all I said was something that could've been the reason for it!"

"Why was your first thought about some pretty lady I met once that kicked my ass?"

A bout of silence.

"Did you, did you just hear what you said? Sanji, who _wouldn't_ blush thinking about someone hot kicking their ass?"

"I see your point, but why wouldn't you think it was about you? If I drew you blushing it definitely would've been done with the purpose of acting like you thinking about me was the cause."

"Ohhh, so Sanji wants me to think about him huh? Has he thought about this often?"

"Stop that! Don't flirt, that's my thing!" The deep blush was creeping back.

"Okay, I jest, I may have taken artistic liberty with the dishes one, but all the rest you really were blushing!"

Sanji stretched his arms then clapped his hands over top of Usopp's. "Yeah I believe that, you were pretty cute sitting there drawing."

Usopp laughed and slid his hands off Sanji's face. "There's the romantic we all know! Before we continue this...er, talk. Could we go finish eating outside? I like eating in here with just you, but I think you need some sun pretty boy."

"Backhanded compliment ouch."

"You'll live."

With that Sanji sighed and stood, taking both their plates and untouched tea and heading to the door. Usopp scrambled after him and started jabbing at his sides as they walked for not letting him walk and eat at the same time. To which Sanji merely replied with a 'You'll live.' before stepping over a napping Luffy, why was he even napping at the bottom of the stairs that's incredibly dangerous for the rest of the crew.

It was nice out today, the sun was warm, the breeze coming off the sea added a mist that stuck to everyone's hair. The lawn had been turned into a makeshift nap area, aside from the usual suspects, Nami and Robin were also there laying on a blanket close to the mast. Franky was making his way over with a pile of books in his arms for Robin and Brook was telling a story to Chopper who was already fast asleep in the skeleton's lap.

Upon closer inspection, Luffy was wrapped around Zoro's swords while the swordsman laid a foot away, calmly staring at him. So that's how it was huh?

Usopp had already made his way across the grass and was motioning for Sanji to hurry up, to which he responded by slowing down and eating more celery off Usopp's plate. When he finally crossed over he passed the plates over and sat down.

“You ate all my vegetables!”

“I ate celery, there's still like...carrots and shit, you like those don’t complain.”

“I think I’ll start hating carrots now, yeah I'm allergic to them actually.” Usopp picked at a carrot as he frowned at Sanji.

“You can’t just decide to be allergic to something.” Sanji reached out and grabbed the carrot, popping it into his mouth. “If you don’t like them anymore I guess I’ll just eat them.”

“What! No wait that's so mean.” 

The rest of the carrots got scooped up before Sanji could grab another one. “Hm? I thought you were allergic to them? How exactly is saving you from anaphylactic shock mean?” He smiled and tried to snatch another one.

“Obviously I was lying! You’re so evil and sick and twisted and-”

Sanji cut him off with a short laugh. “I’m just teasing, why would the cook of this ship want to jeopardize the health of one of his crewmates slash uh..b-boyfriend?” Right, that was a thing that had happened. After getting out that last word Sanji shut his mouth tight and stared at Usopp hoping the word wasn’t going to weird him out.

It didn't, thankfully. “Because this boyfriend of yours is already so healthy you got scared that I’ll go off to find a way stronger and healthier cook so you want to make me ill and take care of me.” To punctuate he batted his eyes and leaned in closer to Sanji, who was starting to flush again.

“That’s- What a preposterous story I- Stop _looking_ at me like that, mon Dieu, Usopp I’ll overheat.” Sanji leaned away and covered his face trying, and failing, to hide the blush. “Once I get used to this, uh, to that word and you being all lovey, I’m going to make your life hell.”

He never got used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i post wips and art (also am very annoying) on twitter: usopplovecore


End file.
